The present invention relates to a hob according to the precharacterizing clause of the first independent claim, and a method for controlling a hob according to the precharacterizing clause of the second independent claim.
From WO 2012/019886 A2 a domestic appliance is known for preparing food, having a communications interface. This enables wireless communication with a unit that is external to the domestic appliance. The communications interface is designed as a short-range communications interface for radio signals.